Recuerdos en el espejo
by FioGermi-Yuki
Summary: Kyon regresa despues de haberse marchado por tres años, dándose cuenta con algo insignificante de lo que siempre sintió.


"Recuerdos en el espejo"

FioGermi_Yuki - Paulino Barreras

Siempre que intento ordenar mi cuarto cuando acumulo mucho desorden, el cual es en mayor parte ocasionado por mi hermana, me encuentro en el armario un montón de zapatos que no uso. Zapatos de vestir y deportivos, casuales o de baile, y siempre que intento tirarlos o regalarlos me arrepiento y los regreso a su lugar ya que, mientras los conserve, podré regresar a la época de mi vida en la que los usaba, a mi niñez, a mi juventud, todos los recuerdos con los que están asociados me llegan a la mente.

Me gustaría tener la misma relación con mis paraguas, pero me es realmente imposible ya que todos los pierdo. Siempre que empieza la temporada de lluvia tengo que comprarme uno nuevo, incluso el que me proporcionó el instituto fue víctima de mis descuidos. En cuanto comienzo con el hábito de llevar uno siempre conmigo, lo pierdo, y nunca hago nada por recuperarlo, quizá se deba a que pienso que su destino es aventurarse en la lluvia. Es por todo esto que me sorprendí de mi mismo cuando me escuché exclamar:

- Tengo que volver, olvidé mi paraguas...!

Fue demasiado difícil rechazar la gentileza de mis anfitriones, que siempre insistieron en acompañarme debido a la lluvia, pero al final logré quedarme sólo para reencontrarme con ese lugar del que había estado ausente por tres años. Al parecer todo seguía igual, las calles, los edificios, todo, nada había cambiado. Pero de pronto los recuerdos se hicieron cargo de cobrarme el abandono, y me hicieron sentir extraño en el sitio en el que había crecido y del que llegaron toda clase de recuerdos, pero peor aún, memorias de mis amigos, el instituto, mi club... la brigada. La imagen de ella. Tenía sueños, aunque no los aparentaba, quería tener un buen trabajo, comprar mi propia casa, tener una familia, pero al final, ser feliz.

Sentí algo parecido a los celos cuanto me llegó la idea de que quizá ella había realizado mis sueños con otro hombre, tuve la certeza de que ya se había casado, hace tiempo que estaría en la edad de hacer eso, aunque ella nunca aparentó interés en los hombres. Probablemente le había hablado a su esposo de mí, de nuestras actividades en la brigada, nuestro partido de futbol, la película de las arañas gigantes y nuestra guerra de bandas en el festival cultural, todo lo que ha valido la pena en mi vida. Si es que ella se emocionaba cuando contaba la historia, seguramente él seguiría preguntando acerca de mi, él y él, ella y ella, nuestros demás compañeros del "club de literatura". Y sobre todo, el motivo por el que yo me había separado de todos ellos.

Inevitablemente ella no tendría respuesta para esa pregunta, por que ni yo mismo me di una explicación.

Ocurrió durante las vacaciones de verano. Cuando Haruhi fue a despedirme, me alejé por el camino pavimentado de las afueras de la cuidad. No quise mentirle al decirle: "Nos vemos en un mes". Sin embargo, no fue mi idea quedarme por más tiempo, pasaron tres años para que finalmente yo regresara. Muchas veces tuve la intención de escribirle y explicarle lo que me estaba sucediendo, pero la debilidad de mis palabras me obligaban a destruir las cartas.

Al final dejé de pensar en todo eso, ya había llegado, de nuevo, al restaurante.

A sesenta minutos de mi primera visita, me pareció diferente, mucho más animado y agradable. Me sorprendió el escuchar una voz.

- Uy! Regresó tan pronto? Que bueno, eso quiere decir que le gustó el lugar, qué le servimos?

Me tranquilicé al ver al mesero que, en chaleco negro y mandíl blanco, me había atendido hacía apenas una hora antes.

- Nada, gracias. Lo que pasa es que olvidé mi paraguas, me permite entrar a buscarlo?

Él mismo me acompañaba hacia donde había estado sentado. Mientras nos abríamos paso entre las mesas comenzó a hablar, de igual forma en que yo pensaba, acerca de los paraguas.

- Yo no sé lo que tienen, todo el mundo los pierde - En ningún momento volteó a verme - Si no me cree, pregúntele a cualquiera de las personas que están aquí - No esperaba respuesta de mi parte.

En cuanto llegamos a la mesa vi que ya la ocupaban otras personas, a quienes el mesero interrogó.

- Disculpen... - Dijo él, dirigiéndose a la pareja que estaba comiendo - El joven dejó aquí su paraguas, no lo vieron? - No hubo respuesta por parte de ellos, solo negaron con la cabeza.

Antes de que él dijera algo caminé hacia la entrada dispuesto a hablar con la cajera, después de hablar con ella y en cuanto dijo que iría a buscarlo recorrí el restaurante con la mirada.

Sin que nadie me viera, podía mirarlo todo, desde los adornos hasta las parejitas que reflejaban su amor en el gran espejo que se encontraba en la pared del fondo. Entre las mesas, mi corazón dio un vuelco al encontrarme el rostro de Haruhi, instintivamente tuve que cubrir mi boca con mis manos para no gritar su nombre. Me concentré mejor en observarla, tres años no la habían cambiado nada, seguía siendo la misma niña con la compartí mi juventud, su cabello corto y su listón amarillo que combinaba a la perfección con su vestido. La identifiqué por completo cuando sonrió de forma que expresaba el cinismo y la poca vergüenza que la caracterizaban, no logré ver a su acompañante.

- Su paraguas... - Me dijo abruptamente la cajera que, sorprendida por mi quietud, tuvo que ponerme el objeto en las manos para hacerme despertar.

Le sonreí, pero ella me miraba con cierta molestia. Mi permanencia junto a la caja le despertaba desconfianza. No me quedó otro remedio que dar media vuelta y salir del restaurante.

Corría de prisa, huyendo de algo que, aunque quisiera, no iba a dejar atrás... mis sentimientos. Los había descubierto en el espejo donde encontré reflejado el rostro de ella. Entonces me di cuenta de que era la persona de la que siempre estuve enamorado. Tenía derecho a decírselo? Tenía derecho a buscarla y a tomarla con la misma naturalidad con que lo hice con mi paraguas?

La tentación del volver al restaurante crecía y crecía conforme iba alejándome de ahí. No lo pensé más y me detuve. Me impulsaban muchas emociones, la más fuerte, la más profunda era la esperanza.

Cuando entré en el restaurante escuché de nuevo la voz burlona del mesero.

- Y ahora, qué se le olvidó? - Me limité a reír y seguí de largo.

Me sorprendió ver a personas desconocidas ocupando las mesas, a otras parejas de enamorados reflejadas en el espejo.

Aún no recuerdo cómo salí de ahí. Caminaba despacio, aún con la esperanza de encontrarme con Haruhi en la calle, no la encontré. Tomé mi paraguas, su figura me protegió contra la noche lluviosa, intensamente oscura, pero no pudo protegerme de mi corazón, no pudo mantener seco mi rostro.


End file.
